NaLu Week 2015
by Lcydragneel
Summary: These are my fanfics for NaLu Week 2015. No story lines are connected. Newest entry: Glory Days ( If you live each day to it's fullest, then everyday is a glory day. At least that's what Lucy liked to believe. Yet, she still knew to appreciate the important moments in life. Especially, when her baby is born, that's when she realized all her years were worth that one moment.)
1. Bonus: Shine

**NaLu Week Bonus Day 1: Shine**

 **Summary** :Even in the gloomy light of life, they would shine a new light for each other

 **A/N:** I put all my multi-chapter stories on hiatus for now, due to bad Writer's Block and other reasons. I will continue them eventually, I'm just on a little break. I'll be working on NaLu week to try and get back to writing though. :)

None of these prompts I'm writing for NaLu week are connected, they are all in different settings unless stated otherwise.

* * *

It was after hours in the city of Magnolia, the dark obsidian color of the night engulfed the sky into a calm embrace. Bright luminous stars were strewn across adding a bright flare to the atmosphere. The lustrous moon gave out a vivid color, to light the night for many to gaze upon.

Soft steps echoed the streets, as many pedestrians made their way to and fro through the small town. However, the majority of the population was asleep soundly at home, or just resting within their domiciles.

Lucy Heartfilia was included in the percentage that was in their solemn houses at such a time. She was peacefully laying upon her comfy bed, picking at one of her most prized possessions, a shiny golden locket. Her thin fingernails picked in between the groove that ran along the circular edge.

With a few attempts at pushing the two sides apart, it finally separated opening it up to a lovely picture of a woman. To be more specific, it was Lucy's mother.

Within the picture, the woman had long golden locks, much like Lucy's, and bright brown eyes. A smile adorned her beautiful face, causing the two to appear like almost exact twins.

The young girl had always had possession of the so called object, but she only chose to open it whenever she felt depressed or just any form of negative emotions.

Recently, her father's servants had been commanded to lock her in her room. He had wanted such, because she hadn't been attending to any meals or events that he was holding. She had isolated herself in hopes that he would attempt to visit the young woman himself, but of course, he just his servants punish her instead.

The many workers of the mansion believed that she hadn't eaten a meal in 5 days, but they couldn't help that fact. They weren't allowed to even converse with the blonde, so she unfortunately kept to herself.

If it were a usual day during the fall, she would have had to eventually came out to go to school, but it just happened to be summer break.

She just continued to listen to the rustle of branches outside of her window, but not taking notice of the many sounds, until she strangely heard a voice call out, "Lucy?" Upon hearing her name, the girl had looked up to gaze at a young man upon the other side.

He had spiky pink locks, and a grin that you could site from anywhere. She knew without a doubt who he was, and his arrival caused an immediate smile to consume her features.

"Natsu!" She called out, becoming very jovial. She leaped up from her bed, closing the locket quickly, and running over to open the window for her friend. "What are you doing here?" Lucy inquired, while she lifted the glass screen for the boy.

He quickly jumped through the window and plopped down beside the girl, pulling a gray duffel bag in beside him. "I haven't heard from you in awhile, so I came to see how you are doing." He remarked bearing his signature grin still.

The pinkette took a good look at the teen girl, taking in her image. He noticed that she was wearing a short nightgown that reached her mid thigh, and her golden hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her normal night attire. Her cheeks broke into a bright, heated blush as she felt his gaze upon her body. However, he wasn't checking her out in a perverted way. He was taking notice of how thinner she looked, and how pale her skin seemed.

His smirk dissipated from his face in concern. Without another word, he flung the duffel bag upon her bag and swiftly unzipped it. Inside were many colorful candy bars, soda bottles, bags of chips, packages of cookies, and so much more junk food.

"Eat up!" He commanded, gesturing to the food. "Sorry there's no real meals in there, but there are lunchables if you want." He chuckled.

Without hesitation, the girl reached for a bag of chips and dumped the contents in her mouth. She didn't even care how she appeared to Natsu, she was literally starving.

"Jeez, Lucy. If I would have known, I would have brought real food. You've always eaten a lot, but now you finally have a reason." He told her, sitting down upon her bed.

"Shut up! Can't a girl eat in a peace!?" She muttered, with food in her mouth. He just laughed at her in response.

She quickly went through sodas and snacks like it was nobody's business. Not until she was satisfied, did she fall back on her bed.

"So why haven't you been eating?" He asked her, after she was finally full.

"I was hoping if I'd stay hidden in my room, maybe Papa would have actually tried to get me to eat and come and see me myself. Yet, he just had the maids lock me up here for disobeying." She sighed, slowly turning her head to gaze into his onyx green eyes.

"Ugh, I hate your father. You should have snuck out then, you know you could have stayed at my house. I wouldn't mind." He stated, slightly furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Yah I know... I just felt like I could do this on my own, I'm sorry." She mumbled, sitting up to talk more properly to the boy.

"Well if you want to be on your own, I'll just have to bring you food and spend time with you until things clear up." He told her, causing her to smile in appreciation. And with that said, Natsu had stood up and walked over to the window slowly, and looked out into the night.

"The seventh is coming up soon, huh?" He calmly inquired, leaning against the window sill.

Lucy stood up and followed over to where he was, to look into the sky as well. Her eyes watched the bright white stars shine in the night, and let out a sigh.

"Yah it is..." she muttered.

July 7th was the one day that they would both always remember. It was the day that Natsu's foster father had abandoned him, and the day her mother had passed. Around the time of the seventh is when they'd both spend the entire day together alone to remember all of what had happened that day.

It was a day of despair, so they spent it together so they could cheer each other up. It was once a day they despised, but they actually looked forward to it sometimes, just to be alone with each other.

"It will be fine though, because we've got each other." The blonde said with a bright smile, while grabbing onto his hand, and holding it within hers.

He looked down at their hands linked, and his eyes lit up, and met hers.

"Thank you for everything." She told him, laying her head against his shoulder. With the simple action, he quickly smiled in happiness.

In response, he gave the girl a quick, meaningful kiss on top of her golden hair causing a blush to spread across her cheeks for the second time that day.

"No...Thank you, Lucy." He said in complete gratitude. At the same time, they both ironically looked up at the stars admiring them.

Even if they were lost in the darkness of their past, they'd always shine a light for each other to lead them to happiness. For their love for each other was all they needed.


	2. Day 1: Wander

**NaLu Week Day 1: Wander**

 **Summary:** Somehow, without him knowing. Lucy had wandered into his heart, causing him to have the urge to protect her with his live. He didn't mind of course, because he sure loved his best friend to deathl.

 **A/N:** I'M SO TIRED, ITS 6AM

* * *

 **Dedicated: To my sweet Karolimabeans**

 **(karokitten-chan/karola2712)**

* * *

 **.x**

Summer was a universal season, that most anticipated for. Two full months of freedom from being forced in small crowded classrooms for half a year. A time where you could sleep in late, and stay up until you can see the sunlight peeking through your glass window.

One of the first thoughts that pop into people's heads when they think of summer, is the beach. Warm sand grains hiding in between people's toes, salty, chill cerulean waves crashing against shore, sweltering heat blazing down upon the tropical area, and many people spread across the immediate area clad in colorful swim attire.

Magnolia beach was that exact definition of that idea. Hundreds of people walked along the shore, hand in hand with friends and lovers. Small cherubic children dashed through the sand, with neon colored shovels and buckets to collect seashells and make sand castles.

However, there was one particular group of teens that weren't the usual beach party. Those four…. well they sure taking in the sun in four different ways.

The gorgeous red-head woman was laid upon a plush towel, relaxing on the golden sand. She soaked in the heat rays into her skin, getting a slight tan. She had white earbuds popped into her ears as she listened to the relaxing sounds of fast pace music. In a way, it satisfied the woman.

As for the the dark haired boy, he was stuck in a plastic chair near a small baby blue shack,which happened to be a small snow cone and ice cream parlor, that was open and selling tons of frozen treats. Due to the immense heat, the small store was getting an exceptionally amount of customers. Children, adults, and so much more lined their way around the whole area. The young man, ignored them all in attempt to scoop gallops of frozen ice into his mouth, savoring the blue coconut taste from the sugary syrup.

In fact, for the past few hours, Gray Fullbuster had been shoveling cup after cup of frosty treats into his mouth and straight to his stomach. That was all he could do to escape the heat, besides get in the waves.

Lucy Heartfilia was actually with her best friend, Natsu, in the brisk water. They were standing on top of the sand, beside each other, happily enjoying each other's presence.

The pinkette was actually tickling the young woman, causing her to uncontrollably giggle. He was torturing her, with each movement of his hands. She cried for him to stop, while tears of joy leaked down her face.

"N-Natsu! Stop, I can't- can't take it!" She hollered, pushing him back.

"Not until you take back what you said about that stripper being more popular than me. I'm plenty popular, everyone at school loves me." He announced, showing the blonde a wide grin of his. Of course, his statement wasn't true. He just had a reputation for getting on people's nerves.

"Fine-fine!" Lucy cried in delight, as her voice squeaked, "I'm sorry."

With that comment, the stubborn teen finally gave up his actions, feeling confident. "Good."

As soon as he stopped, she immediately stepped backwards in the water trying to catch her breath from his previous actions. When she looked back up she spotted Erza walking into the water, after looking satisfied with her slight tan.

"W-why didn't you help me, Erza? I know people say it's suppose to feel fun, but that was just painful!" The girl called, still attempting to catch her breath, leaning her hands against her knees for support.

Natsu just turned his head to gaze at her, "Psssht, you know I wouldn't have hurt you, Lucy. I was careful."

As soon as the woman heard their comments, she instantly sent a dark glare at Natsu. "And what were y'all doing exactly?" She inquired in a serious tone, turning her mood upside down.

A blush spread across the two's cheeks as soon as they realized what it had sounded like. What they had just said, sure didn't sound like he was just tickling her.

"Um, no Erza! It's not like that!" Lucy shouted, as her cheeks seemed to rival the woman's hair. She threw her arms in front of her, as she quickly shook her head in denial. "He was just tickling me, I swear!" She called out.

Natsu could feel sweat droplets dripping down his forehead, and he sure wasn't one to perspire since he was one to always be in the heat.

The red-head took another glance between the two. "Good, because I wouldn't want to think of Natsu deflowering you in a public place like this." She huffed, giving the two a slight smile making them even more nervous and embarrassed.

With that scene, the three of them had made their way back to shore to make plans.

"We have to start heading back soon, I want to make it to the sweets shop down the road before they close." Erza confessed as she grabbed her blue towel and tossed it over her shoulder. "Lucy, go get Gray from the ice treat parlor. He's been there this whole time, I don't even want to know what I should think of that…." She sighed, "Natsu, help me take all of my stuff to the car."

They replied with simple nods, and mumbled replies as they left to do their separate commands.

Lucy walked along the edge of the shore, feeling her feet sink into the moist sand. She kept her gaze down, watching where she was going being cautious of where she stepped, avoiding sharp seashells.

As she wandered down the way, she instantly felt something warm cupping her butt surprising her. As soon as she felt it, she spun around in alarm hoping to discover it was an accident by a passing civilian.

However, when she turned around she saw a man maybe no more than three years older than her. He had dark brisked hair, and a sneering smile.

"Hey, girl. How are you doing, because you sure look fine." He called out, walking in closer to her.

The moment she heard his perverted comment, she pushed him away immediately turning away from the man. She knew he absolutely had no right to inappropriately touch her without her consent.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She called out, running farther on her way. Her shout was loud enough for many nearby people to overhear, but nobody paid close attention to her shouts, not thinking much of them.

Lucy dashed down the sand, hoping the man would give up on trying to somehow seduce the girl to his perverted dreams. Yet, when she took a glance back, he was chasing after her. Eventually, when he got close enough he snatched her hand back. "Hey, I was talking to you, you little bitch!" He cursed in anger, causing her to gasp in surprise.

She let out another scream, as he reached out to touch her again. When his hand grabbed her around her waist, she sent a punch flying at his jaw, causing him to stumble back away from her. "I told you to stop." She announced confidently. How nobody else was taking notice of that situation, she had no idea.

As he picked himself from being punched, he turned back to her. "If you didn't want to be touched, you shouldn't have worn such a revealing swimsuit." He announced, grimacing, as he suggested to her string bikini.

At that exact moment, her favorite person came around the corner. "Well what did you expect her to wear, a frickin hazmat suit to the beach?" He called out, walking to stand beside the blonde.

"Um no… then guys wouldn't be able to see her body." The man announced looking dumbfounded, going against his previous comment.

"I believe she wore a swimsuit to swim in, not for some perverted adults to stare at her," Natsu announced, standing up for Lucy, "Now I suggest you get out of here before you end up halfway in that ocean, for bothering my partner."

With that said, the black-haired guy turned around, intimidated by the pinkette's glare, and ran away not even bothering to fight.

As for Lucy, well she stood there extremely embarrassed that he had to stand up for her just because of some nasty guy.

"I'm sorry you had to stand up for me…" She mumbled, shifting her eyes downcast.

"It's not your fault, Lucy. You didn't do anything wrong, that guy was just being a selfish jerk." Natsu shrugged looking into her chocolate colored eyes.

At his comment, a warm hearted smile spread across her face. "Well thank you, Natsu. That meant a lot to me." She told him.

'It's all good, now we better go meet Erza soon before she gets mad at us for making us miss whatever she wanted us to go to. I really don't want to remember what happened last time we made her miss something of her's." He said shivering in fear. The blonde mustered a small giggle at his comment.

"Oh okay, let's go" She said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him away to where they were earlier.

The three had ended up arriving at Erza's sugar haven in time, but they had completely forgotten about Gray though… He was still at the beach, walloping in containers of ice cones. Of course he didn't mind though, except when he didn't know how to leave the beach when the shop closed at dusk.


	3. Day 2: Gratitude

**NaLu Week Day 2: Graititude**

 **Summary:** Natsu and Lucy were thankful for many things in their life. Their friends, their happiness, their love for each other, and much more. However, what they were most thankful for was their little bundle of joy, Nashi Dragneel.

 **A/N:** I think this story shows how I usually write, so I'm really proud of this one. :3

* * *

 **Dedicated to: My wittle buttercup 3**

 **(EternalBlaze5)**

* * *

Soft pitter patters of footsteps trembled, as the little toddler wobbled her way across the carpeted floor. She threw her small cherubic arms into the air, reaching towards her father hoping it would pull her closer to him, giving a light giggle in happiness.

"Come on, Nashi. It's almost time for cake." Natsu cooed, holding his arms out towards hers.

"Okay, daddy." She called out in return, as she finally grabbed onto his hands. Once she reached him, the pinkette picked her up in his arms in one swift moment, causing an adorable smile to take place upon her little face.

Her held onto the five year old, as he carried her over to the big party table. It was July 7th, the pink haired girl's fifth birthday, and Natsu and Lucy had decided to throw her a big party like they did every year for their sweet daughter. So that meant that the place was full of many kids running around the facility playing games with their cups of golden tokens.

The party was initially being thrown at a kid friendly pizza establishment that had many games and machines that could entertain the young ones. All of Nashi's friends were sure having a delightful time playing together, even though they weren't all the same age.

As for the parents, for the most part they were all situated at the party table while the kids were playing. They were all talking and joking around, having a good time as they always would. The mothers would talk about their children, and the fathers….well they talked about certain things since their kids couldn't overhear anything they said.

At the mention of cake, however, those little kids came flying from every direction to that table. Screams and laughter were obviously being uttered as those children ran to their parents, ready to scarf down some delectable slices of pure sugar.

Babies were being tossed into high chairs, children ran around in meaningless circles, and pre-teens immediately plopped into the wooden chairs, all prepared for the cake.

Once Natsu got to the chair at the end of the table where the birthday girl was suppose to sit, he dropped her onto the chair. A playful evil grin engulfed her face as she gazed at the bright pink cake in front of her.

"Haha, calm down Nashi. You know we're going to be forced to share it with everyone here." Natsu told the girl, pretending to pout for her entertainment.

"It's okay, daddy. Mommy said that sharing is good, and that it's the right thing to do." Nashi replied changing her face into her father's signature smile, making him smile in return, proud of his little bundle of joy.

"That's right, so don't go putting ideas in her head." Lucy retorted, walking up from behind her husband, holding a box of purple wax birthday candles.

"Yah, yah…" He replied looking off to the side, his mind wandering off, thinking about buying himself a full sheet cake on the way home. And he was positive no little brats were going to get a piece of it.

The blonde woman, walked up to the cake and placed five of the candle onto the cake, avoiding the writing on the cake that read in bright purple frosting, "Happy Birthday, Nashi!"

"Is everyone ready?" She called out to the children, watching their colorful heads bob up and down, and heard them shout in reply.

"Okay, Natsu, would you do the favors?" She asked her husband, watching his face light up in joy.

Quickly, he pulled a lighter that he always kept in his back pocket, and pulled the trigger to cause bright red flames to erupt from the end. Many of the younger guests, gasped in surprise at the warm embers flying from the device.

The man started moving towards the cake. "How about we let Nashi do the honors this year." He announced, handing the lighter over to the five year old who nodded in reply.

"Natsu!" Many people hollered at him, namely a certain red-head.

"She's only five years old, don't let her near that thing!" Lucy called out in concern, getting real scared for her daughter's safety.

Without listening to the hollars in protest, the girl took the device from her father and gently lit the candles.

"But Mommy, I did it!" She called out, slowly handing the lighter back to her father.

The mother sent a dark glare over to Natsu in particular. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "C'mon, you know she loves fire like me." He had said nonchalantly.

"But she's a kid, she could have hurt herself Natsu!" Lucy argued, looking over to see the other adults looking pretty confused to how he could be so stupid, namely Gray and Erza.

"You know I'd never let our little angel get hurt, I love her so much, just like I love you." He whispered, trying to sweet talk her out of scolding him, pulling her towards him and into a passionate kiss.

"Daddy! We have to sing happy birthday, don't kiss Mommy now." The younger pinkette yelled out, anxious to eat.

The two broke from the kiss at her comment. "Oh yeah, sorry," He said, as he chuckled at his actions.

He pulled his wife in by her waist, smiled, and turned to the table. In unison, the couple began singing, "Happy Birthday…"

The rest of the guests, that could talk, burst into song singing to the birthday girl. She watched them, smiling so merrily. Once they finished the song, she took a deep breath, squinted her eyes, and blew out a puff of air at the candles.

When she opened her brown eyes, she expected to see the flames extinguished, but instead they were still aflame. She gasped in surprise, and tried to blow them out again. The lights just flickered in response without going out. She repeatedly tried again and again, but to no prevail.

All of her little friends laughed at her in response, and declared that they could go help her blow them out. Only the adults understood what kind of candles her parents had bought.

After they all had a good laugh, she was finally able to blow out the candles, and she was so relieved.

"Did you make a wish, Nashi?" Lucy asked her daughter, leaning over to gaze at her smiling face.

"Not really, Mama. I already have everything that makes me happy," She replied, as her cheeks turned pink.

Some of the mothers cooed thinking that her comment was so sweet, but some of the other children yelled that she should have wished for an unlimited supply of crayons, and other little stuff.

"Aww Nashi, I'm so glad we have a daughter like you." The blonde said, leaning down to place a kiss on the little girl's head.

"Okay, it's cake time, everyone!" Natsu called out changing the subject, but also causing screams of joy to erupt from everyone at the table.

Although, before he could reach for the knife to cut the cake, Lucy quickly snuck a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Natsu. Thank you for everything, especially our daughter." She told him, blushing.

He looked back over at her, with a grin, "Thank you, for our daughter too. Everything in this world is worth it, just to see you two smile, and I am so grateful for it all."


	4. Day 3: Transformation

**NaLu Week Day 3: Transformation**

 **Summary:** The girls decided that Lucy needed to get out and go on a date inside of staying by herself all the time. However, when Lucy goes to the restaurant she can't find her date, so she decides to eat with her best friend instead.

 **A/N:** This one probably isn't my best, because my energy and motivation is a little drained today.

 **.x**

"Lucy! Stop fussing and just let us give you a make-over!"

The blonde girl thrashed her arms into the air, trying to free herself out of the girl's embraces. Her four closest friends, were attempting to do the unthinkable by trying to force her into going on a date.

Cana, Levy, Erza, and Mirajane were all pushing the girl towards a chair where they were going to try and change her look for the specific event.

"Come on, Lucy. We need to get you dolled up for your date." Levy cheered, as she helped to forcefully plop the girl onto a spinning chair that was beside her dresser.

"But I don't want to go on a date! I just want to watch a marathon tonight on Netflix" Lucy yelled out to the group, groaning in frustrated attempts to get out of their grip.

"Come on, Lucy. We brought everything we need to get you ready, just let us do this, this one time." Erza argued, as she released her grip to go over to her bag to collect her hair products. "I'll do your hair, Mira will do your makeup, Cana will get you a sexy outfit, and Levy will make sure you don't go anywhere. So don't you think about running off, Lucy. Because we have a lot to get done." The red-head spoke, sending a dark glare in the blonde's direction causing a shiver in fear to run through the girl.

And with that comment, the girls got to working their magic. They threw the girl's glasses off, let her blonde stresses out of her messy bun, and ripped off the girl's nightgown, leaving her in just her pink panties, earning a surprised shriek from the girl.

Erza began with her hairstyle, giving her long golden locks, soft curls adding a fancy touch to her appearance. She took her bangs, pulled them up, teased them back, and secured them with bobby pins and lots of hairspray.

Afterwards, it was the white-haired woman's turn to brighten up Lucy's look. She added light, but vibrant makeup. First with the essentials, like foundation and concealer, and then with the bright purple eyeshadow, dark mascara, and a rosey red lipstick to the girl's plush lips.

Next, was the most important part of her appearance, her clothes. For this one, Cana had to pack all of her sexiest outfits into a small duffel bag to transport to the girl's house. She had laid out every outfit on Lucy's bed, and the girls all tossed the different dresses and blouses onto Lucy, each giving a comment on each choice.

"Too long."

"Not enough cleavage."

"Too much cleavage."

"Too loose"

"Way too tight."

"Too casual."

With many trials, and errors, they had finally decided on a cute purple dress that matched her eyeshadow after forty-five minutes. It was a simple sleeveless dress that reached her mid-thigh, it was made of a thin almost silk fabric. I had a bit of a V-neck, revealing a more than fair amount of cleavage. And the shape showed all her voluptuous curves.

"Perfect, all done!" The blunette girl called out, quickly retrieving a small black hand bag, a pair of matching black pumps, and Lucy's cell phone. "You're all ready to go now, Lucy!"

"Who's my date anyways?" She called out, as she admired her new attire.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mira said giving her a wink, and a playful smile.

* * *

When the girl's drove up to the mystery restaurant, they started getting anxious and excited for their busty blonde friend's first date.

"Lucy, we're here! The guys said he was here already, aren't you elated!?" Levy called out from beside the girl.

"Do I know him?" She asked him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Erza said with a devious smirk, as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't worry, Lucy. If all else fails, just show him some of your nice boobies." The brunette told her with a wink, causing a dark red blush to take over her cheeks.

"Now get out there!" Mirajane called opening the door, and lightly shoving the girl out the door. "Have fun, and be yourself!"

With those last words, Lucy stepped out of the car, and left the vehicle.

She took a long a deep breath, squinting her eyes shut.

 _'Why am I doing this, again?'_ She inwardly asked herself, feeling her nerves begin to take over her emotions.

' _I don't think I can do this, he probably doesn't even want to go on a date with me._ ' She told herself once again, taking a last look at the car full of encouraging girls.

' _That's right, it's for them._ '

Lucy mustered every ounce of courage she had in her body to actually decide to go into the establishment.

She took slow hesitate steps all the way to the front doors.

The restaurant was a fancy Italian one, but it wasn't like the kinds where you have to look entirely formal. It was more of a family friendly, semi-expensive place.

There was a young employee holding open the door for guests, and when she walked through the door she gave him a slight thanks. He just gave her a soft smile in reply, as she walked into the restaurant.

It was oddly packed with a lot of people, many families and couples on dates. Lucy's orbs took in the whole place in a few glances.

She had remembered coming to the same exact place with her family when she was a little girl, so it brought back good memories even if the place was all in all nostalgic.

"Hey, Lucy!" A voice called out to her. Quickly thinking it was her date, she turned to her side, just to see her one of her best friends, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Natsu, I didn't know you worked here." She commented upon seeing his uniform, and the fact that he was standing behind the counter where the employees gave out the buzzers that told you when your table was ready.

"Oh yea, I got the job a few weeks ago so I could earn some extra money. So what brings you here all alone?" He asked her, while raising one his pink eyebrows in question.

She slightly pursed her lips thinking about what she should tell him. She didn't exactly want to tell the boy that her friends set her up on a date, because then that would seem like she was desperate for a boyfriend, which she wasn't.

"Ummm...to eat?" She told him, her voice sounding as if she was questioning it herself.

"Then why are you all dressed up all weird looking like that?" He inquired, with a laugh at the girl's appearance.

' _Do I really look that bad?_ ' She questioned herself. ' _Well at least my date might like it, if he's even here._ '

"Hey, I look pretty good for your information!" She sort of shouted, with a pout, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sure, whatever." He said, giving another chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, under his spiky pink locks.

The only problem that she had now, was how was she suppose to know who this guy she was suppose to go on the date with. They didn't give her any clue to who it was, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask Natsu if there was someone here she was suppose to meet. That's when she really got to thinking that she should just try to get a ride back home.

"Well if you want to eat, I can eat with you. My shift is just ended, and I was just about to head home, but I can stay for awhile." He suggested, taking off his apron, before hanging it on a coat rack behind him where the other workers are. When he turned back around, she saw he was wearing a suit with a tie that was quite a similar shade of purple to her dress. So the two matched perfectly, for not knowing they were going to eat together.

Lucy didn't exactly have a problem with eating with him, but she kinda felt bad that if she did, she would be ditching her date. However, if the guy was that important, she would have known who she was meeting.

"I'd like that." The blonde replied with a sincere smile.

Upon hearing her response, he got two menus from the counter, checked a chart, and then said, "Follow me then, Ms. Heartfillia."

She followed the boy as he walked down the hallway and towards the back of the restaurant where an empty booth lied in the corner. Once they got there, he sat the menus on both sides of the table for the two, then they both scooted down on their respective sides of the booth.

Not soon after they sat down, a waiter came up to their table to take their drink orders. The busty girl ordered a simple Shirley Temple, and the pinkette ordered a regular coke. Natsu technically was old enough to drink alcohol seeing as he had to taste test the wine and give his opinion to customers, but Lucy wasn't old enough, so he didn't want to make her feel bad since she couldn't drink.

They casually chatted and discussed the weirdest conversations ever, like good friends tend to do. He occasionally teased the girl, and the blonde continuously laughed at things he said. All in all, she was having a good time. There was no other man that could make her that happy, especially on a date. Even though that wasn't technically a date.

Eventually, they ordered food. Lucy, of course, ordered a simple plate of spaghetti, with a salad to the side. However, Natsu literally ordered every single one of his favorite plates, and oh he had a ton of them. Probably about ten in counting.

He ate them all, as long as it took the girl to eat her portion of food. Which actually wasn't that surprising to the girl, seeing as she had known him for three years.

Even after the two had finished their meals, they didn't stop conversing until the restaurant was about to close, and even then they were still talking.

"You never told me the real reason to why you came here dressed up, by yourself." He told her, leaning back against the cushioned bench.

She knew she normally wouldn't tell him the reason, but since they had been talking so much already, she thought what the heck.

"Well the girls had forced me into this outfit, because they said they had set me up on a date. However, when I got here I didn't know who I was looking for so I just went ahead and decided to eat with you. I'd rather spend time with you anyways, rather than some random guy."

Natsu gave a slight smirk to her reply. He actually took what she had said as a compliment.

"Well I'm kinda glad you decided to eat with me, rather than some other guy too." He told her, as he finally put his credit card by the ticket noticing that they would have to leave soon.

"Oh Natsu, you don't have to pay for it, I can do it. I'm the reason why you decided to stay anyways." She said trying to be polite, and do what she felt was the right thing.

"Nah, I got it. You didn't force me to eat anyways, I invited you." He told her right when the waiter picked up the check.

It was too late to get it back, so Lucy slightly gave up on trying to pay. She couldn't even remember if she had her wallet with her, so she was sort of glad he did pay for it.

They talked until the waiter came back with his credit card and receipt while also ttelling them that they were closing, and they had to start leaving, so that's what they did. Lucy grabbed her handbag, and Natsu put away his credit card before they both started walking towards the front doors of the establishment.

"Well if you ever want to eat again, just call me and I can eat with you. You don't have to eat with some random guy, and next time you don't have to change too much. I actually think you look better with your glasses, and when you wear your casual clothes. I bet you couldn't see too much, since I know you don't own any contacts." He said, smiling at the girl. She quickly blushed hearing his comment.

"Thanks…" She mumbled unsure if that was an actual compliment.

With that, he drove her home after their date. Well at that point, it technically was considered a date, since that's what the girls had originally planned anyways. They knew their friend wouldn't go on a date willingly with any other man. She was met for the pink haired guy anyways, she just didn't know it yet.


	5. Day 4: Smoke

**NaLu Week Day 4: Smoke**

* * *

 _"Love is the Fire of Life; it either consumes or purifies"_

 _-Swedish Proberbs_

* * *

Putting each other first

That's what love is

They were a smoke that consumed each other's feelings and thoughts

Every day of their lives, they woke up thinking of each other

Their thoughts clouded with the image of each other

Whenever Natsu thought about the blonde, he felt the need to protect her

Because he was precious to her

Whenever Lucy thought about the boy, she felt the need to help him in his efforts

Because she knew he'd do anything for her

They were blind to each other's emotions for each other

There were more important issues at hand than love

But when it all came down to it, every impulse was due to love

That emotion seemed to run their lives

They felt as if their love was unrequited

Yet, that wasn't the case

They cared for each other like no other people do

Every jovial moment occurred because of each other

They were like a smoke that consumed each other's feelings and thoughts

But that's what love is

Putting each other first

* * *

 **A/N: This is my quick attempt at a free verse poem. Sorry if it sucks, I was too lazy to write today, so I just made an edit and a poem for here.**


	6. Day 5: Need

**NaLu Week Day 5: Need**

 **Summary:** Natsu was just a young demon looking for a challenge in life. Every event in his life seemed so predictable, it wasn't funny. However, when he notices a beautiful angel, he sets his sight on her. Who knew she was one feisty girl, though.

 **WARNING:** Slight NSFW, and suggestive themes (Rated T, but maybe almost M)

 **A/N:** Sorry if it sucks, I had a good idea in mind but the plot went a weird direction. Yeah I don't even know anymore, sorry. Just go along with it…. xD

 **.x**

The HHH, was what the city of Magnolia was most known for. The official name of the facility was actually better than the acronym for the name. Because "HHH," sounded more like a gang, than an actual school.

Heaven and Hell Highschool was the real name. On second thought, the acronym was better than the name.

The HHH was a school dedicated to educate common demons and angels in the area, in basic fields of education. Such as, "Survival 101, how to get humans to sell their souls, how to purify a possessed individual, how to cleanse a soul," you know, the basic normal school subjects.

The Demon and Angel groups were like different cliques. The demonic people were like the bullies, sort of jocks, while the angelic ones were the sweet, smart, teacher's pets.

For the most part, the two groups were separated differing on their classes. However, they did mingle between classes, during lunch, and within their athletic periods.

Although, it was certainly was forbidden for the two groups to associate in any form of close bond. If any bond were to form between the two, there could be the possibility where such angel could be lured into a deal where they could become enslaved to a demon. And no teacher in that school would ever be able to handle that.

But besides that rule and a few others, the HHH wasn't too different from any mundane school. It was full of a bunch of many diverse and hormonal teenagers. Like Natsu Dragneel for instance! Okay, maybe he wasn't much of a good example of a model teen seeing as he was just a perverted demon.

There was a group of demonic boys lounging against the lockers, waiting for the lunch bell to signal their freedom and chance to devour the cafeteria buffet. The pinkette boy was solemnly situated within the group.

Instead of chatting with his buddies, he just leaned against his dark blue locker, watching as girls walked down the wall. Oh, he made sure took a good glance at each one.

There were many distinctive differences with the girls he gazed at. The darker themed females seemed to dress more revealing, showing their many curves and edges. However, the lighter moraled women seemed to wear more colorful dresses and other items of fabric that hid most of their body. With those kinds of clothes, it hid any sign of possibly curves, or any body parts above their ankles for that matter.

As he viewed the passing students, he began to get bored seeing the usual girls. The angels didn't really excite the boy, and every girl in his group that passed he had already been with. He wanted more of a challenge anyways, no, he _needed_ a challenge.

Right then, the lunch bell rang through the school. In response, he got off the lockers and trudged his way to the cafeteria along with his guy friends.

The second he walked through the front doors, he kept his eyes focused on the buffet counters. His nose picked up many different, mouth watering scents. It was all so much, that it kept him glued to his spot in bliss.

However, that wasn't the best idea seeing as half the school was trying to get through the doorway at the same time. When he wasn't paying attention, a group of people accidently knocked him over causing him to grab onto anything near him. Which happened to be a poor girl's dress, causing the woman to tumble over along with him.

Luckily, they fell out of the way of the stampede allowing them to avoid any more damage than intended. Natsu wasn't usually the type of person to apologize for anything, but he actually did feel pretty bad for knocking whoever it was over.

When he finally realized his position, he surprisingly found that he wasn't on the hard ground like he imagined. In fact, the fall was pretty painless, and it seemed his head had landed on very plush pillows.

The moment, he raised his head he saw that he hadn't landed on pillows, but in fact some random girl's gigantic boobs. For the first time in his life, Natsy was actually embarrassed. What made things worse, was the fact that he was still holding down her dress, so her breasts had come out the top of her outfit leaving her with just a beige bra covering her plush peach skin.

With a quick movement, he moved his hands to her mounds, mainly to push himself off of her. Yet, he couldn't help but give them a slight squeeze, in the spur of the moment. His action caused a high pitched squeal out of the girl in embarrassment.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed out, pushing him off of small body.

He stumbled back in surprise from being pushed away by a girl her size. As soon as he recovered from shock, he took a good look at the girl. She had look flowing golden hair, that shined in the light. She had chocolate doe eyes that stared at his onyx ones in bewilderment. The angel was like no other he'd ever seen before. She was gorgeous and she did have one hell of a body, especially including her breasts he had just landed on.

 _She was exactly what he was looking for._

"Uh... Sorry." He mumbled furrowing his eyebrows in false empathy, not taking his eyes off of her.

She really began panicking herself, once she glared down at her attire, seeing her torn dress. She shrieked once again, covering up her breasts in fear of people seeing her.

However, even with her screams not a single person noticed the two upon the floor.

"Wow, I'm kinda surprised an angel has anything under those clothes." He told her with a prideful chuckle.

At his comment, she slowly moved her eyes back to his. When she processed what he had said, she immediately jumped up and ran out of the packed cafeteria, keeping her arms over her chest.

Once he saw her get up depart the room, he instantly followed behind the woman not giving up her.

"Hey, come back!"

She didn't take notice of his calls, as she dashed to the bathroom all the way down the hall. She threw open the women's room door in an instant and hid in there.

The pinkette demon was unsure about following her in the room, but he knew she wouldn't come out if he remained outside the door.

When he arrived at the restroom, against better judgement, he slowly pried open the door taking in the new area of the school.

Once he stepped in on the tile floor he noticed the girl was sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

When she heard him come in she gasped in shock. "Natsu!"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, he didn't know that she knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" He inquired, lightly scratching his head behind his horns that were located within his pink locks.

"B-because...You're popular around school!" The blonde called out once again hiding her head in her hands in embarrassment.

That's when it hit him. Her hair, her clothes…He had seen her around, just not like that.

Recently, his friends had warned him about a certain angelic sweetheart following him around like a little lost puppy. He hadn't thought much about whoever it was, but had seen her around occasionally. He knew he wasn't allowed to fool around with girls from that specific category, so he didn't bother with her for the greater good.

He had no idea that this was the girl though. He didn't even know an angel could look so amazingly stunning like her.

"Hey...What's your name?" He called out in curiousity.

With slight hesitation she mumbled, "Lucy Heartfilia."

In fact, with that simple name, he actually remembered that he did know her. She was the most intelligent girl in the whole school, and the majority of the population of boys were head over heels for the young woman. She couldn't believe that she was the one who was following him. Now, oh yeah, he _needed_ that girl. She was like no challenge he'd ever had before.

"Come here." The boy commanded, getting the girl's attention. She reluctantly followed his command, knowing that if she wouldn't he might force her onto her feet.

Once she was in front of his body, he pulled up her white dress up from below her breasts. He had to yank it a bit to pull it over them, but it settled back above them appearing as a sleeveless dress rather than a spaghetti strapped one.

"There, now calm down it's no big deal."

Without another word, she quickly responded, "Thank you."

"Hey, stop acting so weird. It's just a dress." He told her nonchalantly. "Now since that's out of the way, aren't you that girl who's been following me around?"

She broke into a bright red blush at his comment, looking extremely embarrassed,"What are you talking about!?"

"So it's true." He mumbled slowly snaking his arms up her waist, getting a sudden boost of confidence. "Well then, you must be pretty naughty wanting to break the rules to be with me. But I guess I am pretty irresistible."

Her cheeks stayed aflame, as she puffed them out in slight disagreement.

He continued moving, seeing as she didn't disapprove, his hands moved down to her waist almost reaching her butt, when he suddenly halted his actions.

"Too bad you wouldn't be able to handle me."

She took a deep breath, as she seemed to suck in some confidence before removing his hands off her waist and moving hers to on his chest, pushing him against the wall.

"On the contrary, you wouldn't be able to handle me, demon boy."

Those actions and words, turned every switch in his body on. That girl just proved to be one hell of a feisty angel. He was used to dominating other girls, but for someone else to take control...Especially an angel. It was almost too much for him to handle.

"And for your information, I wasn't stalking you like you might think. I was actually checking out my next victim." She announced leaning in towards his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"What the hell are you, then? Cause you sure as hell don't seem like an angel, unless it's just some front you have." Natsu told her as he arched his back against the cold tiled wall, pretty surprised due to her peculiar actions.

"Oh baby, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

With those words, they both lost it in a flurry of love and lust. They had straight up broke the main rule about three times in a row nonstop. The whole time, he didn't understand how she could have changed so quickly to being so dominate. He didn't even think of the possibility of her being a demon in disguise, because that girl was normally a pure angel. And nothing would have convinced him otherwise, because even after that little act she tried, she was a sweet girl.

Perhaps, he should have worried though. Because that was the most rare thing he's ever seen. As for the rule, they really didn't have to worry, for he didn't even have to make her his slave. Because she had somehow made him, hers.


	7. Day 6: Glory Days

**NaLu Week Day 6: Glory Days**

Summary: If you live each day to it's fullest, then everyday is a glory day. At least that's what Lucy liked to believe. Yet, she still knew to appreciate the important moments in life. Especially, when her baby is born, that's when she realized all her years were worth that one moment.

A/N: Preggo Lucy for Karolimabean, because she wanted a cute one where little Nashi is on the way haha xD

I needed some inspiration for cute fluffy scenes, so I searched some NaLu pics on tumblr to use as reference. I hope y'all don't mind, cause I'll give y'all credit. I should have asked beforehand, but I was too shy / Also, excuse my lack of knowledge in the Japanese culture.

(Credited art: blanania and karokitten-chan)

 **.x**

Oh the glory days, the sweet times where you reminisce the sweet ole good days where things went so smoothly. The times where you felt at the height of happiness, where you felt as if things couldn't have gotten better.

However, in life, if you live each day to it's fullest, then everyday is a glory day. At least that's what Lucy liked to believe.

Everyday with her husband, made her happiness reach no bounds. Everyday with him, made fall in love all over again. And her daughter that was due anytime soon, was going to be her pride and joy from then on also.

Yet, the woman made time to always look back at her nostalgic scrapbook she possessed. She had began making in once she had first eloped with her soul mate. Her whole teenage years, she had collected many pictures and wrote several diary entries, so it was easy for her to collect them all together into a book.

At first, it seemed like a stupid idea to the pinkette, but she liked it because it brought back so many pleasant memories.

Currently, the pregnant woman was looking at all her hard work she had put to making the scrapbook. She ran her hands over the hard cover, lightly picking at the soft pink fabric, before opening the book. The treasure gave off a slight new book smell, causing her to smile in contentness.

As she gazed at the pages of glossy photos, an instant smile overtook her face. One picture showed her and her husband sitting upon a wooden picnic bench under a blooming sakura tree at the Magnolia park, a long time ago. Within the picture, the teenage Lucy had a bright vivid smile upon her face, while Natsu stared where she was looking, with a loving gaze. There hair was in a messy flurry, due to the wind.

She remembered that the baby's future godmother, Levy, had taken the picture. That's when she first realized that the once dense boy had feelings for her in return. His look had said it all.

As she shifted her eyes onto the next picture, she noticed that it was from their first date. It was the night of Magnolia's annual festival. That day, Natsu had surprisingly gathered enough courage to ask her out only a few hours before the event had began. Lucy remember her reaction to when he had asked her. She still had doubt in her mind about his emotions towards her, but that night revealed otherwise. It was their first day and first kiss.

The picture was taken by a random bystander who happened to pass by at the right moment. She had offered the colorful picture to the woman as a present, and she was glad she gained possession of it.

Within the photo, was a marvelous and bright scene of the special night. The red lanterns of the city lit up the night in a soft luminous glow. The couple had stood in front of the vast ocean, dressed in colorful, formal kimonos. Natsu's was a grayish-brown color with silhouettes of dragons lining the fabric. Lucy's was a plush hot pink color, that also included a light purple sash around her waist.

Many of her friends were wandering around the streets at such time, so some were included in the shot. Their gorgeous red-haired friend was beside a blushing blue haired boy. At such a time, those two acted so cute and flirted with each other all the time. Since then, they got married and had given birth to two cherubic babies.

Also included was their friends, Gajeel and Levy, cheerfully smiling. With just the simple expression on their faces, revealed that they were having a jovial time that night. Even if the tough man didn't bare too much of a smile, his eyes showed his true feelings about the young blunette.

However, Natsu and Lucy were the main focus in their bright scene. Their lips were locked together in a sweet kiss that conveyed all their emotions to each other. That one gesture expressed all their happiness towards each other, and it was an honest and mutual agreement.

The fireworks in the distance had seemed to approve of the tender moment, seeing as the exploded into bright colorful embers at the exact moment. It all created a magnificent moment, and it was one of the woman's favorite memories.

Before she had a chance the look at anymore pages, she heard the sound a door creaking open. Lucy's eyes looked up at the sound to see her husband walk in dressed in only a pair of black sweats. He gave her a slight grin, before closing the wooden door behind him.

"Hello, beautiful. Are y'all looking at the scrapbook?" The pink-haired man inquired, referring to Lucy and the little one within her large tummy. The baby girl seemed to almost maybe recognize her dad's voice, because she kicked the inside of her mom's stomach in reply to his voice.

"Yes, we are. Oh, and little Nashi says, 'hi' too." Lucy cheerfully giggled at the strange feeling of her baby moving inside her belly. Soon after, the woman felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, causing her to quickly drop the album and grasp the table in pain.

"Lucy,are you okay!?" Natsu immediately called out, running over to the woman in shock.

"Ya-yeah. Just….contractions." She puffed, taking quick and steady breaths. The pinkette carefully walked over to his wife, trying his best to remain calm. He reached out and grabbed her hand, allowing her to squeeze his palm in concentration.

They remained like that, until the pain diminished within the girl's body. "Thank you, Natsu." She told him, releasing her strong grip on the man.

He gave her a slight smile in return. "So where did y'all get to in the pictures?"

Lucy gave a small gasp, remembering that she was looking through the photo album. She turned back towards the book, picked it up, and resumed to the page she was last on.

"We had just got to this picture," she said, pointing out a picture on the next page, "the one from our wedding."

Her finger landed on a shiny picture of the two on the day they officially gotten married.

"I remember that picture, it was right after the ceremony." He mumbled trailing off in thought.

"Right, the photographer was getting us all to pose afterwards. Out of all the pictures, this was the only one that didn't end up blurry." Lucy stated, placing a hand over her round belly.

The photo behind the plastic cover was one of her many favorites. The whole scene was simply the couple, the rest of the background was blurred out and painted on with a gold border. She liked that, because it seemed like a metaphor to her. As if their moment together was so sentimental, that they lost track of the rest of the world. But perhaps she was thinking too much into the picture.

The blonde was dressed in a marvelous, sleeveless, pearl white wedding dress. It had ruffles flowing down along the gown, with matching sleeves just covering her forearms. Her mid-length blonde hair was in waves to a little below her shoulders.

Natsu had a similar jovial expression as she did, and his attire was a similar shade of white. He had on a neat and formal tuxedo with a matching overcoat over signature white scaly scarf completed his appearance along with his spiky pink locks.

Both of their cheeks adorned bright blushes, and their mouths formed into cheerful and passionate smiles.

After she finished looking at that picture, she flipped the page once again. Right before she had a chance to look again, she began to experience the sharp pain she was oddly familiar with form in her stomach.

Feeling another contraction come on, she quickly sat down the book and grabbed her husbands hand again. She laced her frail fingertips through his, and grasped onto his palm in concentration.

"Another one?" Natsu asked her, furrowing his pink eyebrows in concern.

She gave a quick and subtle nod in reply.

They remained like that for awhile again, as she felt the young one squirm around inside her tummy. After about a minute, the pain subsided, earning a sigh of relief from the girl.

"That one was pretty close to your other contraction, is everything alright?" The pinkette asked worried.

"Yea, I'm good. It just means it's coming closer to the time." Lucy giggled in happiness, and slightly at how worried he was acting.

"Oh okay, do you still want to look through the scrapbook?" He asked her, trying to calm himself down from getting all hyped up.

"Yes," she said before picking up the album again where she left off.

The next picture she looked at, was another one of her favorites. It was a recent picture that they took, almost two months ago.

It was their little family. Lucy, Natsu, and the baby inside the woman's tummy. She was standing wearing a white nightgown that almost reached mid-thigh. The father was kneeling on the ground, leaning his head against her belly with a content smile on his face. He placed his hands on both sides of her stomach, holding the baby in his hands.

She loved how caring and sweet the picture was, because it was her family, and she couldn't wish for anything better than that.

All of a sudden, Lucy felt liquid dripping down her legs. She was confused about it for a moment thinking she may have peed, but didn't notice. However, that's when she realized she knew what it was.

"My water broke…." She slowly mumbled processing things.

"What was that, Lucy" Natsu called out, unsure of what she had said.

"Natsu, it's time." She declared slowly, before turning her head to look him straight in his eyes, giving him a serious expression.

* * *

The whole process of the couple going to the hospital, and having the baby delivered was a pretty scary, painful, and gory story, so let's avoid that headache.

All in all, there weren't any major problems, thankfully. The little bundle of joy was born healthy at nineteen inches, seven pounds, five ounces, with pink hair, and beautiful brown orbs. She was almost a spitting image of Lucy, but she had some of her father's features.

The moment the blonde had first seen the child, she broke into tears of happiness. And once she held the baby, she wouldn't let go of her young daughter. She couldn't comprehend that such an amazing creature could join in the world so peacefully and look so adorable.

After sometime, they brought Natsu in the room to view his cherubic daughter. The second he saw the young one, he stared at the two girls in amazement. Then, he had tears of pure enlightenment running down his cheeks. He had never experienced such enthusiasm in his own life.

They held onto their little creation for so long, before having to give her to the nurses. When they were asked what to name the child, Lucy immediately spoke up.

"Nashi Dragneel."

As for the middle name, well they had never exactly thought of one. Yet, Lucy had came up with the name, Eiko, at that exact moment. It was the Japanese word for "Glory," and she had decided upon it because that day was one of their most prized glory days.

Once they got their baby back, they instantly put all their attention on the little angel. Not too long after, many of their friends arrived with their families to see the newborn too.

While the mother was still holding onto the girl, she had asked Natsu, "Did you bring the camera?"

Upon her question, he quickly rummaged through a bag he brought and pulled out his trusty, quality camera.

"Yup!"

And that's when he took a picture of the three of them together, the Dragneel family. That picture was absolutely going into their scrapbook. Because even though she lived each day to it's fullest, she still knew to appreciate the important moments in her life. She wished she could have lived in that moment her whole life, because right then, was worth twenty-five years of waiting for.

* * *

 **UPDATE 8/4: This was my final fanfiction for NaLu Week, because my Day 7 entry was a drawing (I set it as the cover), and I was too lazy to participate for the last day. :3**


End file.
